


Tadpoles, Tree Houses and First Kisses

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Rocky and Aisha meet for the first time. Adam and Rocky share their first kiss and then years later celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadpoles, Tree Houses and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Happy Birthday to TSB!

Adam peeked out from behind the tree as he watched the two kids that were looking around with worried expressions. They were eying the wrong path out of the woods. Adam hid behind the tree again. He knew them from school, should he say something?

“I think it’s this way,” Rocky stated.

“We’re lost, just admit it,” Aisha told him.

“No, I really think it’s this way,” Rocky insisted.

“We should go back the way we came,” Aisha decided.

Adam peeked out, maybe they wouldn’t need his help.

“Do you remember the way we came?” Aisha frowned.

“If you don’t remember,” Rocky put in, “How do you expect me to?”

Aisha frowned, looking back the way Adam had seen them come and then down the other two paths. Eventually she asked, “This was the way you wanted to go?”

Rocky tilted his head, looked down the path she pointed and gave her an uncertain, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Aisha decided.

“You’ll end up in Angel Grove,” Adam warned.

“Who’s there?” Aisha demanded.

Adam frowned. At the sound of his voice they had been instantly back to back, looking around.

“It’s a ghost, isn’t it?” Rocky asked.

Adam thought briefly of running away. They couldn’t make fun of him if he didn’t reveal himself. Adam hesitated, he couldn’t leave them lost, it just wasn’t right.

What if they hated him?

He hadn’t made any friends at his new school yet and he wanted friends, but he was sure no one would like him. He was too small, too quiet and when he did talk most kids his age didn’t understand him. Adam was tired of being told that the words he used were too big.

He couldn’t leave them lost.

“That path leads to Angel Grove,” Adam reiterated as he stepped out from behind the tree and joined them, “That one will take you to the park.”

Rocky started towards the second path Adam had pointed to, “That’s where we came from.”

Aisha smiled, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Adam greeted back.

He cringed when Rocky grabbed him in a hug while he babbled, “You’re awesome! Thanks. Hey, you’re that new kid from school. I didn’t think you could talk, I thought…”

“Rocky,” Aisha hissed, “You’re scaring him.”

“I am?” Rocky asked looking hurt as he clung to Adam.

“I’m okay,” Adam reassured.

“No, you’re not,” Rocky frowned, “You haven’t hugged me back yet!”

Aisha rolled her eyes, “Rocky needs his hugs.”

Adam nodded his understanding and hugged Rocky back. He was surprised when the other boy snuggled back happily. Aisha giggled as she joined them, enveloping the both of them.

“Group hug!” Rocky declared happily.

“Group hug,” Aisha echoed with a smile.

Adam smiled as he echoed Aisha.

“You can talk,” Rocky grinned, “It’s nice. I like your voice. It’s there, but it’s kinda not there.”

“My grandma says I’m taciturn.”

“You’re what?” Rocky asked.

“Rocky, quite being rude.”

“Do you know? Cause I don’t and I wanna know.”

“It’s just means I prefer to be quiet,” Adam explained.

“Awesome! I’m loud, like all the time loud,” Rocky grinned, “Now how do we get out of here?”

“Parks that way,” Adam pointed. They hadn’t made fun of him, they’d hugged him. He wasn’t ready for them to leave.

“Do you want to come play with us?” Aisha asked.

“I’m not supposed to go too far into the woods,” Adam told them, “I might be allowed to go to the park, but I have to ask first.”

“Let’s go ask!” Rocky grinned.

Aisha agreed and Adam soon found himself showing them where he lived. Rocky spotted his tree house right away and begged Aisha to abandon going back to the park and instead getting permission to play with Adam. He introduced them to his grandma, who helped them call their parents and get permission for them to play with him. As she put together a snack for them Aisha decided to go to the bathroom, which was how Adam found himself showing his tree house to Rocky.

Rocky gaped over the amount of books he had fit in there, the chairs and the comic books. Then he spotted the tadpoles.

“They have tales and feet!” Rocky grinned as he leaned in and looked at them.

“They’re turning into frogs,” Adam explained.

“They’re growing up,” Rocky smiled as he pulled Adam close, turned and leaned in. Adam turned his head, eyes widening as Rocky’s lips hit his. Rocky had been aiming for his cheek, Adam realized. Rocky pulled away, looking confused for a moment, before he grinned and asked, “Be bestest best friends with me and Aisha?”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Adam shook his head with a fond smile as he reached what he suspected was the end of his scavenger hunt. He picked up the note attached to the tree.

‘Climb up,’ the note read.

Adam looked up, wondering what Rocky was up to. Obviously their dinner plans for their anniversary had been changed, but the slow journey through his house to discover that their kids were with Tommy and Hayley, to change into comfortable but nice looking clothes and to find a backpack full of food in the fridge had brought a smile to his face. Now he just needed to find out why Rocky had canceled their dinner plans for a picnic in their kids tree house.

Adam hefted the backpack and climbed up. He found Rocky reading a comic book by the window. He kissed his husband before he took in the picnic blanket and fake candles.

“What’s all this?”

Rocky took the backpack and set it down before he pulled Adam into his lap and another kiss. As he pulled away he asked, “Do you remember our first kiss?”

“It was the day you left for college. You told me you hoped things would work out between me and Tanya, that you’d always be my ‘bestest best friend’ and then you kissed me.”

“Couldn’t help it,” Rocky grinned, “Had been wanting to for years and couldn’t not know, but that wasn’t our first kiss.”

Adam frowned, mind scrambling for a kiss he missed.

“First day we met, well actually noticed each other,” Rocky prompted, “You took me to your tree house and I kissed you.”

“You were aiming for my cheek,” Adam smiled, “So I didn’t think anything of it.”

“I wanted to kiss you more,” Rocky smiled back.

“Rocky we were…”

“So,” Rocky interrupted, “I always like kissing you.”

Their lips met again, familiar and heated.

“Happy Anniversary,” Rocky said as they parted, “We can still go out if you want.

“No, I want an anniversary picnic in our tree house with you.”


End file.
